


Lead Me to Her

by purple_dahlias_in_winter



Series: Sherlolly Drabbles by Dora [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, The angsiest angst I have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_dahlias_in_winter/pseuds/purple_dahlias_in_winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble that I wrote on the back of a deposit slip at work. No customers=BORED=angsty thoughts. Set during Sherlock's "death."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead Me to Her

And as always, the sky darkened. It was a moonless night. The gleam of the stars, the only thing lighting his way. He spotted the brightest of them all and walked towards it. Walked and walked, following the glowing white orb in the sky. All he had to do was follow it. Follow it, and it would lead him to her. Her, and her lovely lopsided smile, her small button nose, her chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes that were always full of wonder and sometimes admiration, full of knowledge, but always with a thirst for more.  
Blood, seeping from the wound at his side. Sweat, pouring down his brow. Tears, cascading slowly down his cheeks. His feet, almost bare. The soles of his shoes almost fully worn off, but he couldn’t and wouldn’t stop. Would not stop until he felt her embrace once more.


End file.
